Revealing
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Visitor!Okay so Sophias dad is kidnapped and Sophia and Jessi have to go stay with Jen.JIBBS moments in here!Some at the beginning are sad.What He Said happens in the middle of this.Flips from first to third person.
1. Staying With Aunt Jen

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS blah, blah, blah**

* * *

Two Weeks Later:

The morning came unbearably early to me, and I twisted and turned in my bed; the sun just wouldn't go away. Jessi, like she usually does runs into my room and shakes me to wake me up fully. I told her to go down stairs like I always do, and she does.

Once I woke up the rest of the way and went down stairs. Jessi sat on the couch with her elbows rested on her knees looking somewhat depressed. I gave her a confused look and simply pointed to something on the side table next to the couch. I picked it up and read it:

_Dear Jones family,_

_We have your father because we need his assistance in something . No need to have such a worry; he is perfectly safe. Your father will come back in near the condition he was taken, maybe even better. One rule though; always keep you phone handy because you never know when we will call since you are out for the summer and also because this will be a long process we predict. Don't worry I am 'Semper Fi'._

It wasn't signed but the phrase 'Semper Fi' sounded familiar to me. I got Jessi some breakfast and called my Aunt Jen.

"Shepard."

"Aunt Jen, it's me Sophia ," I tried to keep the panic out of my voice, but it was no use.

"Sophia what's wrong? Tell me!!!"

"My… my… dad he's… he's… been kidnapped!!!. They left a note but it wasn't signed," then it clicked. Semper Fi I've heard Gibbs say it before. It's a marine term. Whoever ever kidnapped my dad has something to do with the marines!!!

"Aunt Jen, I just realized something!!!"

"What is it?"

"Well the term Semper Fi was in the note and I figured out that whoever kidnapped my dad has something to do with the marines."

"Okay here's what we're going to do. I am going to book you and Jessi on a flight to D.C. and you are going to stay with me. Pack a lot we don't know how long this is going to take."

"Okay thanks Aunt Jen. I'll tell Jessi to start packing. Love you. Bye."

"Bye," we hung up and I hold Jessi to start packing. I helped her pack her clothes and she packed all of her stuffed animals.

Once I was packed as we waited till Aunt Jen called me back to tell us when our flight left. We waited fifteen minutes and my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I sounded kind of panicked.

"Sophia. Hey it's me Aunt Jen your flight leaves in an hour."

"Thanks Aunt Jen. Bye," I snapped my phone shut and did some math. The air-port was a 45 minute drive from out house and so I thought we ought to get going.

The plane ride to D.C. was comfortably silent. Once we stepped off the plane Jessi and I got our bags and I saw Aunt Jen for us. We walked over to her and I gave her a hug. She bent down to meet Jessi's eyes and said something to her.

"Hey Jessi remember me?"

"Yeah I do. I like your hair."

"Thank you. Okay well you can call me Jenny, you're ten right?"

"Yeah I am, Jenny," Jessi scrunched up her nose a little and giggled. Aunt Jen stood back up and told us to come with her to her car.

We all sat in a comfortable silence all the way to her house. Jessi and I unpacked our things in our guestrooms and I went to bed as soon as it hit 8:30pm.

* * *

Jessi tossed and turned in her bed and couldn't get the thoughts of her foster father being kidnapped out of her mind. She whimpered and screamed softly.

Jen heard the noises and got up. She checked on Sophia first since her room was closest. Sophia was okay so it must be Jessi. Jen opened the door to the room Jessi was staying in and saw the little girl tossing and turning in her bed. Immediately Jen rushed to Jessi and attempted to lay down next to her. Her attempts succeeded and the little girl curled into Jen. She stroked Jessi hair but, Jessi whimpered every so often and wouldn't fully settle.

Suddenly Jessi began to toss and turn in Jen's arms and Jen began to panic. She ended up calling Gibbs, "Hello?" he said with sleep in his voice.

"Jethro," she replied her voice a little pained.

"Jen what's wrong?"

"Jethro it's Sophia's little foster sister Jessi. Long-story short; she and Jessi are staying with me and Jessi won't calm down; she was tossing and turning in her sleep and whimpering. I have no idea what to do. I tried to calm her but it was no use. Come over please and do something. You probably have more experience in this area than I do."

"Don't worry I be there as soon as I can," he replied. He could her breathing through the phone because of her panic.

"Thank you Jethro," her voice and breathing returned to normal and she sighed in relief.

Gibbs drove as fast as he could to Jen's house. Once there he walked up to the door and knocked. Within seconds the door silently swung open revealing a very disheveled and panic Jen; she jerked him inside and enveloped him in a hug.

"Thanks again for doing this, Jethro," she released him from the hug. He replied.

"No problem Jen. Is Sophia still asleep?"

"Out like a light. That girl is a heavy sleeper."

"Where's Jessi?"

"Upstairs. Still tossing and turning, I am really worried about her Jethro."

"It's okay to be worried Jen. Come on," they walked up the stairs to Jessi's room and opened the door. There she was tossing, turning, and whimpering. Her red hair was flying every which way as she constantly changed her position.

"She looks like you that time that you had a nightmare."

"Shut up; just do something to… to make her stop," Jen replied. Gibbs walked over to the restless red-head, took off his shoes and jacket and laid down next to Jessi.

She curled into his body and curled into a little ball. Jen heard faint words of comfort being whispered into the ten-year-olds ear.

About five minutes later Jessi had settled and relaxed. Gibbs extracted himself and walked over to Jen. She spoke first:

"You're a life-saver Jethro. Oh boy," she pointed to Jessi who was apparently seeking the warmth of the body she was just lying next to moments before.

"She's really has taken to you, huh? Now I get why you're always after red-heads. You have a certain affect on them," she smiled but it faded as she rethought her thoughts.

"Ha, ha, ha," he whispered back. Gibbs went back over to the side of Jessi's bed and grabbed his jacket and shoes.

"Jethro, stay," Jen whispered as he was about to walk out Jessi's bedroom door. He felt his heart skip a beat as he heard those words.

He turned, "What, huh?"

"Ugh, stay, in case she wakes up and starts tossing and turning again."

"She'll be fine, Jen."

"Please," he didn't need light, he knew that there was want and worryness in her eyes.

"Alright," he replied. He felt that he would be too upset with himself if he just left her there worried and hurt.

"I can go and lay next to Jessi and there is a guest room across the hall. I never actually thought of how many rooms there are in this place. Whatever."

"Okay night Jen."

"Jethro wait. Jessi might have taken to your scent and might not relax fully so just get on the other side of her. The bed's big enough."

"No thanks," he replied. Jen felt she had to push on.

"Please?"

"Jen, you didn't let me finish my sentence. No thanks but I just sleep next to you and Jessi."

She put a hand on her hip and answered dryly, "So I'd be in the middle?"

"Yeah it's Saturday tomorrow, we don't have to work, so we'll just sleep in."

"I guess. Whatever. Fine," she onto the bed next to Jessi and Gibbs followed suit. Jessi relaxed as she felt warmth of a body next to her. Once Gibbs had enough room so that he would fall of the bed he draped an arm over Jen and Jessi.

Jen wasn't uncomfortable about this position but, it was both old and new to her and off in a good. She liked the feeling of waking up in Gibbs' arms for the first time in a long time. She absentmindedly began to stroke Jessi's hair and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there it is the first chapter of my awesome new sequel to Unexpected Visitor!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE review. I love hearing your thoughts good or bad. It's insightful to me!!! Chapter 2 will be up soon!!!**


	2. Shepard's House of Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Steel Magnolias.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up and the sun yet again was unbearably early. I finally decided not to have this fight with the sun and got up. I fell and realized after I opened my eyes fully that I wasn't in my bedroom but in one of Aunt Jen's guest bedrooms. The whole day yesterday came flooding back to me.

I opened the door quietly in case Aunt Jen and Jessi were still asleep. I checked Aunt Jen's room and no one was in there. I was a little confused. I trotted to Jessi's room and opened the door quietly and saw a sight I never thought I would see. Jessi, Aunt Jen, and Gibbs asleep on Jessi's bed. I almost screamed with awe and laughter but instead rushed quietly to my room, fetched my camera, and came back in to her room and snapped some pictures.

Once I put my camera back I rushed down stairs to start breakfast. Just as everything was ready the trio came downstairs. I had a smirkish and mischievous grin on my face. Aunt Jen came behind me and hugged my shoulders and said:

"You're a God-sent Sophia," I laughed then replied.

"So I have been told," she got her and Gibbs a cup of coffee and I poured myself some. Jessi sat down at the table.

"You guys will probably want to break my camera or at least take it away," Gibbs and Aunt Jen turned to me with confused looks on their faces.

"What?" Aunt Jen asked.

"Well umm I kinda took pictures of the three of you asleep."

"Okay give me your camera. Better yet, come over here," Gibbs replied. I was too smart to fall for this one.

"No way. I am not as stupid as DiNozzo I am not falling for that one. Don't hurt me," I held up my hands after I put my coffee cup down on the table.

"Yeah Jethro. Don't kill my God-sent niece. She made us breakfast and coffee. Come on let this one slide, please?" Aunt Jen asked and actually starting to pout sarcastically and batter her eyes. I started laughing so hard I almost fell down.

He did infact let it slide and then we all sat down to eat breakfast, I could've sworn Aunt Jen and Gibbs were playing footsy underneath the table because of their expressions.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, Jessi and I watched TV and Aunt Jen and Gibbs were in her study. I had decided to leave them alone just in case. Jessi continuously bugged me about getting Gibbs and Aunt Jen to come and watch a movie with us; finally around 2:00pm. I gave in and knock on her study door.

"It's open," I heard her yell. I wanted to be extremely funny so after I twisted the doorknob I covered my eyes as walked in.

"Is it okay for me to uncover my eyes?"

"Shut up Sophia we were just talking," Aunt Jen replied; I uncovered my eyes and laughed.

"Okay well, Jessi has been pestering me to get you guys to come and watch a movie with us."

"Okay well what movie?" Aunt Jen inquired.

"We hadn't decided yet."

"Alright. Jethro, is it okay if we watch a movie with Sophia and Jessi? Hello Jethro are you in there," she waved her hands around in front of his face but he looked as if he was in a trance. I laughed a little.

"Let me see if I can get his attention. Gibbs guess what? Aunt Jen's pregnant with your kid!!! Yeah she just found out!!!!" I saw Aunt Jen's face go as red as her natural color part of her hair. Gibbs snapped out of his trance and his eyes grew wide.

"What but… that doesn't make any sense… we haven't done that in a while… there is no way!!!!" he yelled. I was laughing and Aunt Jen looked as if she was about to hit me.

"I am just kidding Gibbs it was only to get your attention. But, if you think about it I have always wanted a little cousin…"

"You finish that sentence Sophia you will never see the light of day again," Gibbs said fiercely. I was a little scared of him so I didn't finish my sentence.

The three of us walked back into the living room and Jessi was jumping up and down with delight.

"Yes you got them to stop making out!!!" Jessi exclaimed. I turned and Aunt Jen and Gibbs' faces were blood red. Aunt Jen bent down to meet Jessi's and said:

"What are you talking about Jessi?"

"Sophia said that the reason you guys were in the study with the door closed was because you guys were making out," Aunt Jen stood back up.

"SOPHIA!!" both Gibbs and Aunt Jen screamed in unison.

"What look me in the eye and tell me you guys weren't making out," I held my hands up and then Gibbs got five inches away from my face and replied.

"We. Were. Not. Making. Out."

"Satisfied?" Aunt Jen asked.

"Yes," I answered sort of cowardly and then Gibbs stood back up next to Aunt Jen.

"Okay, good. Now what movie shall we watch?" Aunt Jen asked.

We picked mine and Jessi's all time favorite movie which actually turned out to be Aunt Jen's favorite as well, Steel Magnolias. By the end of the movie Jessi had fallen asleep on the couch, her head resting on my shoulder and Aunt Jen and Gibbs on the other side of the couch asleep as well curled up next to each other with Gibbs' apparent protective arm around Aunt Jen. I thought to myself '_these people fall asleep way to easily during movies._'

I got up and Jessi rested her head against the arm of the couch after that. I couldn't help myself again and got my camera and snapped some pics of Aunt Jen and Gibbs then making a mental note to send these to Abby ASAP.

The rest of the day went pretty boring, around 7:00pm. we ate dinner and Gibbs joined us, then around an hour and a half later Gibbs left and got a goodbye… get ready for it… peck on the lips from Aunt Jen. Partly because he thought we weren't paying attention, but we were. I wasn't quick enough to pull out my phone but in revenge Jessi and I gave Gibbs a hug even though he hated it but that is why he did it. I crashed in my room after that and fell fast asleep after I changed into my night clothes.

* * *

**A/N: Please please please review!!!!!!! I won't update for a LONG time if you won't!!!! I am serious!!!! Just at least 5 reviews come on people!!! I love hearing your feedback. I am begging and threatening you!!!! Oh and BTW how I came up with the name for this chapter is whenever my math teacher anwsers her phone in her classroom during our class she always answers (math teachers name here) House of Fun. :P:P:P:P We are always getting a kick out of it.  
**


	3. Aunt Jen's Secret and Some Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't NCIS**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Aunt Jen's Secret and a Dose of Comfort**

Jen couldn't think straight and sleep, yet again. She never told Gibbs how worried she truly was. Not just because of the fact that her niece's father had been kidnapped but, because of the fact that she didn't really have that much experience in the area of taking care of children. She wasn't to worried about Sophia because well Sophia is 16 and she can take care of herself for the most part but, but, Jessi. She didn't really didn't know what to do with that girl, she had really grown on Jen even the short time that they have known each other. Jessi seemed to her like the daughter she lost just barely ten years ago; same red hair, blue eyes, same age… Jen felt salty sweet tears cascading down her cheeks but she didn't stop them. Jen was worried that if she got too attached to Jessi she wouldn't be able to let her go.

As Jen stood by the window behind her desk in her study just staring out the window and thinking what could've been. What could've been if she hadn't left him all those years before in Paris, the city of love. Would their child have the same doomed fate of dying after mere moments of living? If the child had survived would she have the guts to find Gibbs and tell him about their child?

Jen shook herself. She was tired of what ifs. She needed to confront Gibbs one way or another and tell him. Everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and my face was in the pillow but I didn't care. I didn't really feel like getting up anytime soon. I shifted and extracted my face from the marshmellow-like pillow. The room was still dark, I glanced over to the radio clock and it read 4:07am. I wanted to sleep but every time I closed my eyes sleep just wouldn't come. I've known from past experience that something somewhere was wrong and I was about to be involved in it. So, in turn I quietly hoped out of bed and walked into the hallway. I heard something coming from Aunt Jen's room and opened the door silently. There she was quietly crying. I almost felt like crying myself but I didn't want her to cry more to I held back my tears.

I whispered, "Aunt Jen what's wrong," I sat down on the opposite side of the bed with her back still facing me. I reached out with no hesitation and began to rub small circles on her back letting her know that I didn't want to push her into telling me what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Sophia. Just go back to bed okay."

"No way, Aunt Jen, you're crying that in turn signals that there is something wrong," I scooted a little and laid down next to her. She didn't move a muscle and didn't say a word but, she didn't show any sign of protest. I didn't know why she was crying but I yet again didn't want to push her into telling me. I still myself have something bottled up that even six years later I don't feel like sharing.

She turned to me and I saw her tear-stricken face even if there was hardly any light in the room. Aunt Jen began to tell me everything about the reason she was crying. About how when she left Gibbs in Paris she found out soon after that she was around three months pregnant, how she decided that once the baby was born that she would find Gibbs and tell him but, the baby died right after she was born. And how Jessi had really grown on her; how Jessi being here dredged up old memories in both in a good and bad way because Jessi having similar appearances as probably what Aunt Jen and Gibbs' daughter would've looked like.

Aunt Jen began to cry again and reached out for her and she cried into my shoulder. I stroked her hair softly as she cried her eyes out. I realized that not only was I beginning to cry myself but I finally felt like I belonged that I had a purpose in life. There had been quite a few experiences where my friends are down and I give them a shoulder to cry on and I just thought I was just the nearest person, but it now turns out that they had a reason I was the only person to listen. Aunt Jen was still crying against me and I didn't care. She could cry for who knows how long and I wouldn't care.

About five minutes later she stopped and I heard her breathing getting even so I figured she fell asleep. I shifted her off of me and I stayed with her the rest of the night. I fell asleep myself just as dawn broke through the shadows of night.

Once I had woken up it was 8:30am. and Aunt Jen was still sleeping. She looked extremely peaceful and I didn't want to disturb her. So, I crept across the hall and into my room making sure I didn't wake Jessi. Sleep never came back to me but, that gave me time to think over what Aunt Jen just revealed to me. More and more things are being revealed as time has gone by these past few weeks. Such as Gibbs and Aunt Jen true feelings for each other resurfacing. I don't know if some of these are good or bad.

The rest of the day wasn't depressing but it wasn't as lively as it was yesterday. Aunt Jen put on a happy act for Jessi but, I knew what Aunt Jen was really feeling.

That night Aunt Jen, Jessi, and I were watching T.V. there was nothing on so we were just flipping through the channels. Aunt Jen got up.

"I am going to go check on Gibbs. He isn't answering his cell or home phone. Just great he's breaking his own rule. I am guessing you have baby sat for Jessi before so I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

"Okay bye," she got her coat and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What He Said Flashback Happens Here!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunt Jen came home and Jessi was asleep and upstairs but I stayed up and was looking through her old photo albums. I looked up at her as she entered the house; her lips were slightly swollen, it didn't take a genius to know what that was from. She walked over to me and sat on the couch after putting her coat away.

"Aunt Jen, did you tell him?"

"No… I… just couldn't. There was far too much tension between him and I both good and bad. It was so strong that I just didn't have the courage to tell him. I am going to though. I can't keep that secret from him too much longer but, I can't bring myself to tell him. I acted at his house like I had nothing to tell him."

"It's okay Aunt Jen. Everything happens for a reason. Okay bad thing to say given the current circumstances of both my situation and what happened ten years ago. What I mean is that tonight wasn't the right time to tell him. You will but again tonight just wasn't the night," our eyes locked and she looked as if she was about to cry,

A nod was her only reply.

"Aunt Jen, don't make me start crying too," she laughed some at my comment and headed upstairs. I sat there for a little while more and headed upstairs myself.

* * *

**A/N: I beg of you please review!!!!!!!!!! I gave in a updated!!!!**


	4. The Revealations Come Full Circle

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Power Rangers Mystic Force.**

**A/N: Tee hee. I know you want to throw something at me for the LONG awaited update for my wonderful story (yes my ego about this story is that big... JUST KIDDING) so I hope you like this and the ending. I put a lot of work into it. There is a proposition for you at the bottom!!!**

We went to NCIS the next morning. Jessi and I decided to bug DiNozzo and then talk with Ziva and then I would help McGee with his new computer program. As the three of us stepped out of the elevator Aunt Jen, and Jessi and I parted our ways; Jessi and I went along with our plan and after fifteen minutes we all saw Gibbs go up to Aunt Jen's office.

* * *

What He Said Present Time Happens Here

* * *

After our plan had gotten to the part of where I would help McGee on his new computer program Jessi went up to Aunt Jen's office since Aunt Jen told us on the way here that either of us could go up there whenever since she was just going to be doing paper work. I helped McGee with his computer program.

There wasn't much to do about the case of my dad's kidnapping. I told them stuff that they didn't already know. We all saw Gibbs and Jessi exit Aunt Jen's office and then Aunt Jen closed the door behind them. Jessi kept looking up at Gibbs and laughing. Apparently he was telling her something funny. To all of our shock he was laughing as well.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, we all noticed apparently, so did Jessi, that Gibbs did have coffee in either of his hands and she took advantage of it. Within moments we saw a site that we thought that we would never see in a million years: Gibbs gave Jessi a piggy-back ride. Our mouths dropped to the floor. Even McGee who wasn't really paying a speck of attention to the site before us.

Gibbs and Jessi reached the bull-pen and he gave us all a look while he was still giving Jessi a piggy-back ride. He sat her down at his desk and she hopped into his seat. Gibbs stood after telling Jessi something that made her laugh and said:

"What? You never seen anyone give someone a piggy-back ride before?" he walked over to where I was and smacked the back of my head.

"Ow!!!" I yelped afterwards.

"You asked for it," Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders.

"No I didn't!!!" I exclaimed.

"I never said you asked for it in the form of a question, Sophia."

"Not funny, Gibbs. I'm going down to talk to Abby in her lab. Jessi please bug DiNozzo while I am gone like the good girl I know you are," Jessi and I both laughed and I walked out of the bull-pen towards the elevator.

Once I reached Abby's lab I walked over to Abby and tapped her on the shoulder making her jump and turn around to see me.

"Hey Sophia. I'm so sorry about your dad being kidnapped," she enveloped me in her famous bone-crushing hug.

"Abby can't breathe!!!" I choked out.

"Sorry. Okay so what brings you down to my lab?"

"Well I wanted you to run some DNA and compare them."

"Okay who's?"

"Aunt Jen, Gibbs, and Jessi's."

"What… wait… are you trying to… get at…the fact that the Gibbster and your aunt are…"

"Yeah. Can you run it and see if…"

"Absolutely!!! Of course I will," I handed her the three bags that had hair in them that labeled who's DNA was in which bag.

"Do I wanna know how you got Gibbs' DNA?"

"All three of them fall asleep way too easily during movies. Let me put it that way."

She ran the DNA and compared it. We looked at each other once the final results were revealed. We started jumping up and down in her lab like mad women. Abby and I raced to the elevator. We arrived on the floor of the bull-pen and went into the bull-pen only to find nobody was there except Jessi who was sitting in Gibbs' chair playing solitaire on the computer.

"Jessi, where's everybody?" I asked.

"I don't know. They told me to stay here and then they all left."

"When did they leave?"

"About five minutes after you went down to Abby's lab. Oh and hi Abby."

"Hey Jessi. Crap! Sophia, who knows how long they'll take!!!" just as Abby finished her little tirade we saw Aunt Jen come over to us.

"Sophia, Abby, Gibbs has been shot. I just got a call from Bethesda Naval Hospital. They brought him in he's unconscious but stable. That's all I could get out of them. We need to head over there as right away. The lighter side of things is that we found your father. He has some bumps and bruises but no permanent damage," Aunt Jen looked as if she was about to cry so I pulled her into a hug and she actually started to cry. It sounded like the same kind of cry that night when she told me that little piece of information. Abby was on the verge of tears so it became a group hug. Jessi couldn't help but join in on the hug as well. I looked to Abby after the group hug ended and Aunt Jen stopped crying momentarily. We told them everything we found out. By the time we were finished explaining Abby and I were almost out of breathe. Jessi and Aunt Jen just stood there stunned Abby and I clapped our hands in front of them a couple times till they snapped out of their stunned trance.

This next part is a little funny, Jessi lunged at Aunt Jen screaming 'mommy' every five seconds. Aunt Jen began to cry again but, this time it was a happy cry.

I gave Abby a big grin and said, "It's a good thing we found this out. And Aunt Jen getting in on with Gibbs all those years ago. I've always wanted a little cousin."

I drove all of us to Bethesda Naval Hospital so Aunt Jen and Jessi could talk and Abby was babbling about something. She was talking so fast I could hardly understand what she was saying.

I could hear Jessi and Aunt Jen talking back and forth about who knows what. They were probably just talking for the sake of telling each other what sort of things that Jessi got from Aunt Jen. All I know that the stubborn attitude she got from both Gibbs and Aunt Jen, the red-hair was a dead giveaway that she got that from Aunt Jen, and the blue eyes Jessi definitely got them from Gibbs. We arrived at the hospital and everyone went into panic mode. I was the only person that was probably the most sanest one out of the whole group. I walked over to the nurse's station and asked what room Gibbs was in and who his doctor was.

I walked back over to the group of frantic people after the nurse told me; I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to see that it was my dad.

"Dad!!!! Oh my gosh, you're okay!!!" I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. I let him go eventually though.

"Nice to see you too, Sophia. Goodness gracious you sound how you mother would act when I didn't come back from conferences on time and I forgot to call," he looked passed me and said, "hello Jennifer. Long time no see."

"Hello Henry. Same you too. Ugh we kind of need to tell him the little ugh…"

"Right. Ugh dad. We have something to tell you," I told him and he looked strangely calm.

"Well I thought Jessi reminded me a lot of someone. That certainly explains a lot."

"Sophia, what is Gibbs' room number," Aunt Jen asked.

"Room 207."

"Alright I think we should get a move on it then," Aunt Jen said.

"Yeah let's go!!!" Abby exclaimed. She rushed off and we nearly caught up with her once we reached Gibbs' hospital room doorway.

We saw his doctor in there and we assumed everyone else was in the cafeteria, "Dr. McClure?" I said as I walked into the room and the others followed behind me.

"Yeah?"

"What injuries has Gibbs sustained?"

"Well he has a bullet to the right leg and a lot of bumps and bruises."

"Thanks doctor," I replied. He told us that if Gibbs woke up to come and get a nurse so they could get the doctor. I told Abby that we should head to the cafeteria to find everyone, leaving Aunt Jen and Jessi alone with Gibbs.

* * *

Jen and Jessi sat in chairs on both of Gibbs' sides. Jen's hand held one of Gibbs' hands while Jessi sat there looking at her father with her elbows propped up against her thighs and her chin in the middle of her hands, both hoping that he'll wake up soon.

After thirty minutes of silence Gibbs started to stir and his eyes flew open and was greeted by two red-heads staring at him.

"Jethro thank God you're awake!!!" Jen exclaimed leaning down and kissing Gibbs right on the mouth not caring that their daughter was there. Jen told Gibbs everything including what she didn't have enough courage to tell him when she went to his house the night before.

Once everything was out in the open Jessi simply said, "Hi daddy," Gibbs was not one for crying but when he heard those words come out of Jessi's mouth tears emerged.

* * *

We decided to see how Gibbs was doing so we all exited the cafeteria and headed to Gibbs' hospital room. Once there we saw Dr. McClure and a very happy and awake Gibbs.

"Hello again Dr. McClure," I said.

"Hello again… I didn't catch your name what is it by the way?"

"Sophia Jones."

"Well Sophia as you can see Agent Gibbs is awake."

"Hey Gibbs. You know what. You gave us all quite a scare. But we all knew you'd pull through. Now don't get upset when I constantly annoy you since you will be healing from your injury and I am merely just trying to help you get better with my wonderful humor. Aunt Jen don't you agree that, that will help him."

"Sophia I swear if I wasn't injured and hurting in my leg and really all over I swear I would…" he was cut off by Aunt Jen putting her hand over his mouth. I laughed.

"Now Jethro, don't get mad Sophia actually quite a riot if she wants to be. I don't care if she helps out with making sure you recover properly. I will be there to watch her like a hawk don't worry."

"Fine. You better," he grumbled. I laughed and everyone else started to as well.

About a month later Gibbs had fully recovered from his injuries and in that time moved completely into Aunt Jen's house. I had gone back to New Haven and started my senior year of high school in Briarwood. School got pretty boring pretty fast, although what happened after school was awesome. I would go to Rock Porium and talked with my friends, Nick, Madison, Chip, Vida, and Xander, while we worked. Then orb to NCIS and hang out with my dysfunctional extended family. Including Jessi. She moved down to D.C. a little less than two weeks after Gibbs was admitted to the hospital. Both her and Aunt Jen were at Gibbs' side almost all the time. If one of them wasn't there the other one would be. I warmed my heart on how touching those scenes were to look at, as if almost it was dragged out of a movie though, thank goodness this was reality. And reality felt pretty damn good. Still the funny thing was I felt no guilt when I would secretly look in on Gibbs' hospital room from outside the doorway since they were all to focused on each other to realize I was there. They were one of the cutest little family units I had ever seen since… well I had never seen such a cute little family unit as touching as this one… ever. Things were great. Hopefully they'll stay that way for awhile.

* * *

**A/N2: Well that ends it. I hope you are happy with it!! Please review. I have a nice and awesome chapter story that comes after this that I cowrote with my friend Katie called Revenge Ain't So Sweet. Okay virtual cookies to first three people who want to go back through this story and count how many times the word 'Reveal' is used in any tense. That counts for author's notes and the title. ALSO you can either get a sneak peak at the first chapter of Revenge Ain't So Sweet or any of my other upcoming stories that are listed on my profile except Lonley No More and Kiss Me Through the Phone. Also I am writing a sequel to Jen's Nightmare if any of you that guess correctly want to have a sneak peak of that or the highly demanded sequel to The Moustache. So ALSO if you want to participate in this little contest your review for this final chapter is greatly appciated. Even if you are going to do it I still want to hear what you think. No matter if you tell me that it sucked and I am a horrible writer and should never write another story ever again because I am so bad at writing. Please review... I polished the button for you to make it all nice and shiny.**

* * *


End file.
